<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Shizuko from the Evil Demon Lord by MakandChiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365581">Saving Shizuko from the Evil Demon Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz'>MakandChiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, F/F, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, Mages, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's do this, Kasumi-san!"</p><p>"Let's save Shizuku-chan from this tower."</p><p>"Mm, let's go! The cute Kasumin and her servants are on your way to save you Shizuko!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Shizuko from the Evil Demon Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by CelticWhite's ShizuKasu art (https://twitter.com/_CelticWhite_/status/1316755717135753217?s=19).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woaaaah, it's so tall..." Kasumi stared in awe at the huge tower before her. Dark and thunderous clouds concealed the top of the tower, where the princes she needed to save was being held captive.</p><p>"Let's do this, Kasumi-san!" Setsuna spoke from beside her, adjusting the small red hat on top of her head.</p><p>"Let's save Shizuku-chan from this tower." Karin added and Kasumi still doubts that Karin's choice of clothing (a cropped-top blue chestplate and short shorts, topped with a blue hat)  would defend her from anything that awaits them in this tower.</p><p>"Mm, let's go! The cute Kasumin and her servants are on your way to save you Shizuko!" Kasumi pumped her fist in the air as she ran towards the entrance of the tower, her iron armor clinking and clanking with her footsteps.</p><p>"Ah, wait for us Kasumi-san! Karin-san, hurry up or we will be too late!"</p><p>"I'm coming but Kasumi could have called us her comrades, you know..." Karin sighed as she chased after the overly-energetic duo.</p><p>*****</p><p>"We're already half this tower and we still haven't encountered any monster yet." Karin commented as she looked down the small window and continued her descent up the spiral stairs. </p><p>"Shouldn't we be thankful for that, Karin-san?" Setsuna exclaimed as she looked down to Karin, swinging her microphone staff freely, "if we continue like this, we can reach--"</p><p>"Setsuna-senpai, watch out!" Kasumi yelled as she dove towards Setsuna, just in time for a cloud of black dust hit the spot Setsuna was previously standing on.</p><p>"Kasumi-chan, Setsuna!" Karin jogged towards the duo as Kasumi helped Setsuna up.</p><p>"What was-- AAAAAAH! It's a Lost Soul! This is the first time I've seen one! Do you know that one hit from that monster's attack, can potentially kill an average person? This is the best! Setsuna excitedly pointed out the monster floating in front of them, a humanoid monster with pitch black eyes and a semi-transparent body. The Lost Soul screeched as it released a barrage of black dust towards the trio.</p><p>"Setsuna Scarlet Storm!" A tornado of rose petals shot out of Setsuna's staff, blocking the Lost Soul's attack and killing it in the process. "Phew, that was--"</p><p>Setsuna didn't get to finish her sentence as a horde of Lost Souls appeared out of nowhere, startling the three.</p><p>"Waaaa, there's too many of them!" </p><p>"We won't reach Shizuku-chan if this keeps up. Kasumi-chan, you go ahead and we will catch up to you." Karin ordered as she backed up Setsuna at attacking the monsters.</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"No buts! We have to save Shizuku-chan so leave this to us."</p><p>"I... Okay. Good luck and make sure you two follow immediately!" Kasumi waved the two goodbye as she ran up the stairs, telling herself to not go back and help the two.</p><p>"Now it's time to deal with these." Karin placed a hand on her hips while Setsuna pointed her staff at the snarling monsters.</p><p>"Cool Attribute: Starlight!"</p><p>"Active Attribute: Chase!"</p><p>*****</p><p>Kasumi huffed as she reached the topmost floor of the tower. She could've reached faster but her stupidly heavy armor weighed her down, luckily she didn't encounter any more monsters on her way up here.</p><p>"I'm coming, Shizuko." Kasumi muttered under her breath, grabbing the hilt of her sword with one hand and pushing the door with the other. Kasumi jumped in the room and she was freeted by a large empty room aside from the throne in the middle, where the Demon Lord sat.</p><p>"Kasumi-san!" Shizuku exclaimed from the cage she was trapped in, surprised to see Kasumi in front of her.</p><p>"Shizuko! Don't worry the cute Kasumin will save you!"</p><p>"Oh? What do we have here? Did the knight in shining armor finally came to save her princess?"</p><p>"You! Kasumin will take Shizuko back from you!"</p><p>"Really now? But," The Demon Lord disappeared from Kasumi sight and reappeared in a flash in front of her, "can you walk the talk?"</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Kasumi was sent flying onto a wall. The knight grunted as she tried to stand up but her body wouldn't cooperate and she ended up leaning against the wall instead and using her sword as support.</p><p>"You--"</p><p>"Hm, I think I overestimated you. How..." Kasumi's eyes widened with a mix of shock and horror when the Demon Lord appeared in front of her, "disappointing."</p><p>"Kasumi-san!"</p><p>Kasumi felt a sharp pain shot through her heart, and everything went black.</p><p>"Shizuko!" Kasumi jolted up from her desk, cold sweat running down her face. Kasumi patted her chest in a panic and she relaxed when she realized there wasn't anything piercing through her chest and she was perfectly fine.</p><p>"Kasumi-san, did something happen?" </p><p>And despite knowing that it was just a dream, Kasumi felt something stirring up inside her so she pulled Shizuku into a hug, startling her fellow first-year.</p><p>"K-Kasumi-san?!" Shizuku's shoulders stiffened at the sudden close contact but relaxed when she realized that Kasumi wasn't coming back at her with her usual retorts. She patted her head before returning the hug,"that must've been one scary nightmare huh?"</p><p>"Mm. Shizuko, promise to stay by Kasumin's side forever?"</p><p>Shizuku was confused as to why Kasumi was acting like this but she wasn't complaining, she enjoyed Kasumi being all clingy like this, "Mm, I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>